The present technology relates to a storage device, an information processing device, a data access method and a program, particularly, to a storage device, an information processing device, a data access method and a program by which files can be transferred at a high speed.
A storage device to which a FAT file system is applied is used, in which the FAT file system manages files on a recording medium using a so-called file allocation table (FAT) (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 4736594).
In the FAT file system, a recording region of the recording medium is managed by a unit of cluster, and a usage status of each cluster is recorded in the FAT. When access is gained to the files on the recording medium, a cluster chain is analyzed, the cluster chain being indicative of connection of the clusters that configure the files (for example, refer to Microsoft “The FAT File System”, [online], [searched on Mar. 20, 2014], Internet <URL:http://social.technet.microsoft.com/wiki/contents/articles/6771.the-fat-file-system.aspx>).